Champaine
The daughter of Nanny Prescot , sister of Economy Dad , Uncle Winston and aunt of Devon , Ed Prescot and Debbie Prescot, she is a known chatterbox, drunkard and crazy party girl. She has a son called Dante Dante by Dante Blante. Early Life Write the first section of your page here. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley to live from Volume 15. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7, 11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa Champaine is among the guest having a party at Tessa Crab's house when Tessa has left Clarissa to look after it while she sorts out her marriage with Isaac. The party is exposed when Tessa comes back earlier than expected as the meeting was in fact the next day and she discovers all the party guests in her hot tub. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Champaine pops up after hearing Anne Debris sad story of her and husband being shipwrecked on their boat and believing her husband Sean Debris passed away as a result. She says the story was sadder than 2pac dying which for her is saying something. #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone She is at the pub with Julia Dent when there is a sighting of the escaped convict Kitty Brownstone. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Captain Poulet is seen working at Ze Pub serving Champaine some drinks to which she starts singing, which she does often, Drunk in Love, claiming to be the next Beyonce. #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry Champaine is seen along with Eddie Koul, Alice and Agatha Hubris shouting really when they are shocked to hear John Perry has an idea due to him being known for his lack of intelligence. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 She is seen among those introducing the fact the comic was on its 50th issue. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams Champaine is wondering whether Black Friday is a holiday named after black people and is it ironic Rebecca Black sang the song Friday. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Champaine wants to play Stevie Wonder as they celebrate over a year of the comics. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier She is among those in the group with Mrs Wier leading trying to look for Mr Wier and Dac Shane. #78 No Man’s an Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson When Angleque Denson so unhappy that Sam Bishop remained prime minister, Angleque wants to go on her own island and asks who wants to join her. Champaine is interested but due to seeing Lost she turns it down. But if Jack Shepherd there, a guy from the show she had a crush on she wanted Angleque to say hi from her to him. #86 SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE ME! #86 Tale of Wayne Bridges Champaine is among those at the beach and keeps singing random pop songs to describe every event. Even when William Sandiago is drowning in the sea! #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn Champaine is seen lamenting that Bethany Ravenborn spoiled the ending of Titanic for her as she didn't realise the boat would sink. She hopes however there will be a squeal. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #100 Tale of 100 Champaine is seen celebrating that the comic has 100 issues and is seen complaining that she is the only one really excited by this as everyone else was too busy wishing people a Merry Christmas. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When an earthquake is predicted to hit the town, she is seen at Ze Pub wanting to drink the night away as it could be the last night on earth. The Devon Show Season 2 (Becomes part of the main cast of The Devon Show) Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? The gang are back and are all about to watch Pride and Prejudice on the TV when announcement is made that Michael Posner, the man who attempted to rape April Posner who Nanny Prescot had invited over to watch the film was freed from prison. However, April has just gone out to get some food. So the gang go to ‘The Lane’ to try and catch Michael before April goes back and knows anything about what has happened. After Nanny Prescot uses her legs to catch the attempted rapist, Del and Rita Sharpino come in to arrest her as they think she is a hooker. They soon realise who it is and them two are also out to find Michael. P.J then says to use Rita as bate for Michael which they do while everyone hides in the car. When Gary Robinson walks up to try and help her as he usually does with his wife who was absent, the gang all attack thinking he is Michael. They then decide to go back to Nanny Prescot house now thinking he could have gone there to get April. They hear noises when they get in and they go to the Kitchen and attack a figure coming from the window who turns out to be Champaine who wants to stay at her mother’s house which Nanny Prescot eventually relents to. They all come upstairs when they realised that a light is on assuming Michael is their raping April. They jump into the bedroom and grab Michael off of April but after the pair pleads it turns out Michael is now a Christian and is married to April! A fact known by Del and Gary Robinson. The only reason why he broke out of jail was he was refused to conjugal visits with April, he escaped on the night he wanted to consummate their marriage which they failed to do. Michael goes back to prison and apologies for what he has done and everyone in shock but accepted the fact that April married Michael. Episode 2 Bigotries Coming to Town Jon Stewart declares on his The Daily Show that Grasmere Valley is the Dumbest Town in the Universe which the Prescot family saw on T.V much to their shock. Nanny Prescot leads the gang as they go to the Town Hall to get Sam Bishop to stop worrying about the Ebola crisis and to focus about the town character being assassinated by Jon Stewart. Devon soon has an idea to have Kyle Winters secretly video tape Jon Stewart during his trip as he decides to come to Grasmere Valley to film how dumb and backward the town is for his show. He comes and speaks to those in the hairdressers, Mary Bishop and Sam Bishop declaring he is doing a documentary and he believes they haven’t seen segment. He then shows his heavily edited piece on the town to show how bigoted, hateful and backward they are with holding on to their Christian beliefs. Much to Jon’s shock Devon has the real video tape and live on his show shows it to the audience which as a result Elijah Broth the director quits his show and comes to Grasmere Valley to work and live. In the end both Elijah Broth and Kyle Winters as a result have new projects to focus on. Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion The gang all come into the cinema to watch Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. Episode 4 Rise to Fall Matthew Pratt, a business man and rival to PJ Simmons comes into town wanting to build condos and other business venture ideas to destroy Grasmere Valley’s lovely scenery. It turns out that Matthew had been with Deidre Simmons, his wife had stolen her away from PJ, slept with her and then threw her out when he was done. The entire gang are angry at his presence due to what he did and also what he was planning to do to Grasmere Valley. However in the end his plan fails, his image is ruined, Deidre comes back to PJ and Matthew even after the severe humilation becomes a Christian! Episode 5 Trick or Truth Ladonna Palmer reminds the gang that it is Halloween and Nanny Prescot after convincing from Frugal Mum, Economy Dad and Champaine they decide to booby trap the house to get there on back on those who disturb them at Halloween. Devon tries to convince the others after talking with Jason Phoenix to do something else but he is not listened to and soon he escapes the house to go to a study by Gary Robinson on Reformation, Ephesian 2 vs 8-9 and also practice evangelism to all those who come knocking for Halloween. After PJ Simmons and Sheneque come into the Prescot residence and see the carnage they had unfolded in order to get the others away from their house, PJ orders for them to stop and they all come to Gary’s house and join in the Bible study. Soon the doorbell goes and Nanny Prescot is told to answer in order to do some witness. It turns out to be her great enemy Ladonna Palmer however begrudgingly she gives her a gospel tract and says a little bit about the Gospel. At the end the gang all go back to the house only for Nanny Prescot to be assaulted by her own traps with one of the people being abused by the traps, Miley Cyrus being the source of that trap hitting Nanny Prescot. Episode 6 Passing for White The gang end up meeting with Taylor Stratton who Sheneque and Champaine are big fan, with Sheneque introducing him to the family when he is performing in Grasmere Valley. Episode 7 It's Been A Year It has been exactly a year since Devon and his family burst into Nanny Prescot’s live and start living with her. Nanny Prescot is excited as they begin to reminisce about what had happened during the year. However she is disappointed that only Barry Mannilow turned up as a celebrity to celebrate. However as they tell the stories soon Madea, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman turn up as well as pop ins from Idina Menzel and Demi Lovato. The biggest surprise all however is that Devon invited the entire town at the end to give her a key to the town as well as for her favourite chef The Truger Girls to give her a lifetime pass to their restaurant to which she is overjoyed as the town show their appreciation for all the help she has managed in the last year. Episode 8 Film at 11 Devon gets his song Devon Turns You On ''on Radio 1 much to the gang surprise and soon Devon makes a music video which the gang among many others are part of and due to constant interruption from everyone else beside Devon it made a car crash of a music video which everyone involved except Devon appreciated which is seen in the news. Episode 9 Let it Go Nanny Prescot gets fed up of seeing Frozen merchandise being advertise for Christmas and thereby she gets the gang to work out how much it would cost to buy all of their products in the town, in order to dump them and stop everyone else in town going on about them. When they find out the large amount of money it cost they go to the bank to try and get a loan and hope they get Abdul McGray who is known for being nice and more lenient than Laura the Banker who no one likes. However in the end they get Laura and she turns them down flat. After this however Zeba breaks into the bank and holds up hostage and demands to speak to Sam Bishop, the Prime Minister. When he does, he too wants all the Frozen merchandise confiscated much to the delight of Nanny Prescot. However when asked if he was serious, about to shoot Champaine, he ends up shooting Abdul McGray. The request is fulfilled but Zeba is then arrested. At the end they come to the hospital to see Abdul McGray to thank him. Nanny Prescot reveals she is getting hate mail from both kids and adults for taking away their Christmas presents. However she is desperate to get Abdul back to work so he can process her pension check through. Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted The Prescot family return from spending Christmas in Stars Hollow when Devon decides to arrange a roast for Nanny Prescot hoping it's going to be great and will boost her morale after the funeral of Daisy Taylor. However with the Prescot family there they see famous comedians and the likes of Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Ladonna Palmer and Gypsie from Pakipsy rip her apart. Nanny Prescot however manages to fight back with her words and roast them. Episode 11 An English Woman in Washington Nanny Prescot gets wind from Tony Taylor that FBI have a file on her due to her conservative believes and activity in Grasmere Valley. So the entire gang decide to go to Washington to the FBI in order to burn the file that has her name in it. Pam Lapriski, a special agent who worked with Tony Taylor once is recruited to help out on the case. It takes them forever to get there as they go on a plane to LA then take transport to a specifically left car used for secret mission trips, which takes them to the FBI. After problems throughout, with the help of Mr Laidback the head of the FBI they manage to get into the file room and burn the document of Nanny Prescots file. They soon go back home afterwards. Episode 12 The Gambler Everyone in the Prescot gang are worried when Frugal Mum is enchanted by Professor Pouncy and his gambling ways and when she is not at home they are worried as to where she would be. It is revealed through Francaise De Lane, Professor Pouncy mother she believes the pair are at Club Flamingo which turns out to be true and the gang go there and eventually manage to get Frugal Mum to give up the gambling lifestyle and Professor Pouncy. Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Champaine is among those at the award show for the one who had contributed the most to society and is among those supporting Nanny Prescot who ends up winning the award. Episode 14 Light of the World There is a Light of the World festival organised by Keli Curtis in the farm of Farmer Roger, however Nanny Prescot does not want to go because she thinks such a festival is only done so that Keli could look good in church. Meanwhile Champaine is waiting for Amazon to give her a package which turns out to be a Cliff Richard Calendar. As the gang are watching a true crime news report, the lights go out and people start flooding into the house including Ellie Holcomb and Bebo Norman who are performing at the festival. After Amazon man who is called Amazon has given the package they all go to the Light of the world festival and Nanny Prescot relents. There she reveals why she didn’t want to go being fed up people were doing stuff for Church just for their own appearance. Gary Robinson and Keli Curtis comfort her and get her to feel better and Ellie Holcomb sings the song Marvellous Light which all of them danced. Episode 15 Devon Presents... She is among those helping Devon putting on a talent show hoping that he can get a proper record deal and see his career soar. Episode 16 He’s the Daddy? Ryan Carey is meeting Kate Carey’s dad for the first time and much to his shock, Sergeant Flip Flop who bound to a wheel chair, comes to Nanny Prescot house and after attacking Devon who he thought was Ryan Carey, he revels himself to be Kate’s father. This is a shock as he is black and Ryan never realised his wife was mixed race. Sergeant Flip- Flop hates Ryan for being white, despite his wife was white. It turns out he hates white people after his wife went off to a mental institution, leaving him to deal with his injuries from serving on his own. When Devon asks if he is willing to be cut out of his grandchildren’s lives, he says he does and is kicked out of the house before he is pushed down the hill by Harry Thomas. Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Devon is bored at his home and soon Regina and Christina comes to Grasmere Valley in order to suggest she knows where the party is at. Soon the two are lending the gang to such parties as old peoples home, a court trial, watching paint dry and soon they end up going to the Shakes in Bognor Regis at the same time as Rag Race and the venue collapsed as a result of having too many people there. Episode 18 As Easter Comes Great news in town as five people are being baptised; Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. With the announcement of four men getting baptised Champaine happy that such men will get their clothes wet claims she is saved and wants to get baptised. The service happens on Easter Sunday with a great gospel message from Gary Robinson as well as testimony from the five people. Champaine afterwards decides to give her testimony still believing that she can get baptised. When she says nothing, Economy Dad try to get her off the microphone which as a result after Economy Dad questioned her ‘have you given your life to Jesus’ she said yes she fell in technically getting baptised. Soon afterwards everyone else got baptised and The Kinkirks come down to sing the last song of ‘You Brought me back to life.’ Season 3 Episode 1 Change After Nanny Prescot, Devon, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Daisy return from the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America, Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Ms Izodel buts in half way through to try and get her liberal agenda across as the gang talk to him about the gospel. Next day Laura Bright, a former resident of Grasmere Valley as a kid, now all grown up she comes to the hairdressers. She talks to the gang there about the guy she has been witnessing to which turns out to be Billy. However she reveals to the gang he actually married and is a homosexual porn star as well causing for Nanny Prescot to lose faith that he will ever leave his lifestyle. They are all soon called to go to the gym where it turns out an ugly scene is being played after Billy has decided to repent and put his trust in Jesus Christ and leave his husband, Malcolm-Seth Banjo who is angry and threatens to beat him up. Afterwards Billy thanks Nanny Prescot and the gang for telling them the gospel and Laura Bright. Nanny Prescot offers him a place to stay if need be and Laura reveals she has feelings for Billy and that’s why she witnessed to him. However it seems Billy has no desires for a relationship with her. Episode 3 Where's My Baby? Abdul and Champaine go on their first date when the search for Dante Dante begins as Dante Blante comes to the house thinking Champaine had the baby. Nanny Prescot wants to know what happened to her grandchild and she asks for the social services Christina Rosa, Larry Lothario’s mother to come along and help them find the child. She last saw him at a dinner with Shoneque Courtney who also dated Dante Blante as the pair was fighting whose man it was. The gang rush to her house where she blames Porshe another girl after Dante Blante’s affections took the baby. The gang go off to Porshe apartment in the Works were she insists she hadn’t took the baby that the baby wasn’t even at the restaurant. Soon enough Champaine realised she drop the baby at the street while delivering something in the post. They go to the street, to her shock but no one elses the baby is not there. Christina Rosa soon manages to find where the baby went what orphanage it is in and managed to bring it back to the family but has to place the baby on special measures and has to visit constantly due to the neglect. Nanny Prescot is over the moon that her grandson is around and all the girls now have no time for Dante Blante and Abdul after seeing how chaotic Champaine’s life is wants nothing to do with her. Episode 4 A Woman's View Champaine is among those supporting Nanny Prescot when she is on the show ''A Woman's View. Episode 6 The Rap Controversy She is among those in the audience during the rap battle between Devon and Drake which Devon ended up winning. Episode 7 Where Do Lonely Hearts Go? The gang all want to have a place that they can all go besides the hairdressers where everyone can go the hang out. Meanwhile Matthew Pratt is forced to go on Blind Date hosted by the cheesy, slimy bad presenter Steve Mermzy. The gang come to see him at the studio with James Dontos as they explain their idea for a café. Matthew wants to with each of the contestants to ask whether they are Christian but Steve not liking his questions demands for different questions. He soon does with the contestants Ladonna Palmer, Ms Brahms and Carla, however when Matthew picks Carla, contestant number 3 Steve not liking his answer demands for him to pick Ms Brahms. He doesn’t and ends up asking Carla out on a date. At the end James Dontos agrees to have a café and Matthew and Carla go on their date. Episode 8 Grant The gang watch Fifteen to One with a contestant that they have grown to really like, Grant. When he has been eliminated for the game, the gang all mourn, until Billy Santiamo comes in saying he has piano lessons with the same Grant. Soon they camp out at the grocery store, go to the school get Tony Taylor to access MI5 files to try and find Grant. Nanny Prescot even goes on the show just to try and find any information on Grant. They soon meet up with the President of the society known as the Presidents President of the We love Grant from Fifteen to One too facebook group! Devon has an idea for Billy to play the piano wrong so that Grant will rush in to help him. Billy does and Grant appears much to delight of all his fans. It seems as though Grant will be living in Grasmere Valley permanently! Episode 11 A Wrong Life She is in the court room wanting to support Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons when they are in court being sued with Nanny Prescot being sued. Nanny Prescot gets sued by Mia Rogers and PJ Simmons gets sued by Glenda Davis. Mia wanted to sue Nanny Prescot for her pro-life views she installed to her as a child and when she was older and her and her husband, Christopher Rogers son Trey Rogers was born with Down syndrome she wants to sue her for wrongful life. PJ gets sued for paying a compliment to the feminist lawyer Glenda. Nanny Prescot and PJ eventually win their cases. Episode 12 Back to School Frugal Mum gets an invite to her school reunion in Chadwick Academy. Also Damian Burchens who was at school with Frugal Mum is going who is now a hard working editor who is happily married and has two children. Economy Dad gets annoyed when Frugal Mum seems happy to be seeing Big Bill who was Frugal Mum’s boyfriend and who bullied Damian. Soon the gang as well as Damian and his family, Billy Santiamo and Gary Robinson all venture to the reunion. Soon it is revealed that Damian who was a loner at school was also gay and ever since he got saved he has gone to Gary Robinson for help to mortify such a sin. When exposed in front of everyone by Big Bill at the reunion he runs away and attempts to slit his wrist before he reveals the truth to Ruth Burchens his wife. To his surprise she says how much she loves him even more and finds him a more manly man that he putting to death his sin in order to please God. The Economy Dad and Frugal Mum also argue about Big Bill but manage to set out their difference. Episode 13 The Beauty of Beasts Champaine is invited by Ms Primrose, the leading family of Primrose Park to enter into a Debutante, Pageant, Miss Primrose Park event held each year at the town. Ed Prescot is assisting with Ms Primrose and hosting the event. She accepts and soon goes through the stages to prepare herself for the competition. It turns out every year the competition has been won since its inception by Millie Millan now getting very on in years and in the last few years is the joint winner with Mrs Goop who her brother Markus Remford is also hosting the show with his very rude comments and trying his best to be a cutting edge comedian. Nanny Prescot tries to bribe Abdul McGray at the bank when it is found out he is among the judges as she has no confidence that Champaine will win. Before the show Mrs Goop and Millie Millan check out the competition by paying the Prescots a visit. The show takes place with the three rounds with Ms Primrose, Abdul McGray and Paul Masters judging. Champaine is constantly verbally assaulted by Markus Remford’s jokes and she frequently gives him a piece of his mind which this becomes her special talent. The winner is joint Mrs Goop and Millie Milan with Champaine not even finishing in the top three and Martha Stewart and Julia Roberts who weren’t even in the competition get 2nd and 3rd place. Nanny Prescot soon finds out that Millie and Mrs Goop had bribed Ms Primrose in order to win, a tactic Millie had done since her first win which Ms Primrose accepted due to funds running out and Mrs Goop 5 years ago when she realised how Millie won. Champaine gives a rip roaring speech and although Abdul wants to apologise, she hearing none of it and the gang leave the show, showing up everyone for who they truly were. Episode 14 Going On 2 The entire gang come down stairs to celebrate the fact that the show has been on for exactly two years as has the gang moved in with Nanny Prescot. This year more than just Barry Manilow turns up to recall past memories. Todd Friel, Adele, Betty White, Madea as well as Ryan Carey, Kate Carey, Billy Santiamo, James Dontos, Mrs Ambrose, Daisy and Janet Herman all come to join in. At the end of doing so Amazon comes in with a chicken cake in which the Truger Sisters appear to welcome their biggest customer Nanny Prescot with their very chicken cake which she loves. Drake also pops by to say that Devon now has a contract for Drake’s record label as after he was beaten in the rap duel he liked him so much he wants to have him on his record album. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town She is mentioned by Nanny Prescot to Peter Rupert talking about how difficult and reckless Champaine can be. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End Nanny Prescot retells the time when Zeba tried to rob the ban and when Abdul protected Champaine during when Sean Bancroft tried to rob the bank.